


Heck of a win

by Aquatigermice



Series: A series of different events [1]
Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice
Summary: Facts and numbers were what Natalie had lived by her whole life. And in one moment it all changed





	Heck of a win

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Cars 3. And the moment that Cruz won and just how Natalie looked at her I was like wow I think she just fell in love. And I just really wanted to write something. Because ever time I watch it I go is it just me or what? Anyways this is just a quick little something-something to get it out my head. Enjoy.

Facts and numbers were what Natalie had lived by her whole life.

They never lied to her. Not when her parents split up. Not when her dad turned to drinking. Not when her boyfriend of many years cheated on her. Not when she struggled to get to this point in life. She had always found comfort in numbers. Simple truths that brought her peace. Taught her that she wasn’t alone.

She thought she could live with that. That she would be fine with that. That as the numbers had pointed out that most females of her standing in the science community were alone and would remain that way. She was ready and willing. 

She was just becoming famous. Statistical Analyst was now becoming a thing. And she, Natalie was at the forefront. Landing a job with the racing community. She nailed her first appearance with Mr. Hicks. Leading way for more appearance and a steady segment on recap shows.

Natalie worked hard. The facts and numbers didn’t lie. She knew she was pretty to look at. Smart but not in a smug way. People liked her and her ratings were high. By the start of the next season, she was in the booth. Which was nothing to sneer at. She was on her way. Nothing could stand in her way.

Sure Lighting McQueen showing up to the race was shocking. She had thought he would have listened to her warning. But he was here anyway. He was moving up the ranks better than her data had placed him. But it would not be enough. That she was certain of.

Then her world was blown. With just one word.

Cruz.

Natalie remembers her first thoughts of the lady racer. That she wouldn’t make it to any placement in this race at all. What was McQueen thinking? That wreck must have rattled his brain beyond fixing. It would explain the odd training. 

Than Cruz started to make progress in her standing. The sportscasters would need information and fast. Natalie scrabbled to find something. Anything till she could pull herself together and had proper facts.

Finding the information of Cruz being a trainer won’t do. And the schools she attended and excellent grades were slightly impressive to Natalie but that wouldn’t work. She did find the race win at Thunder Hollow interesting in the fact that it was her first race and that she won against McQueen. 

How had that been possible? McQueen a cup winner. A veteran racer. A “dirt” boy losing to a trainer? The facts weren’t adding up.

She was a bit surprised but Storm was still holding strong. The numbers still favored him.

Besides, winning a major race with no formal racing career behind you, unheard of. Even Strom had minor races he competed in before his big win/break. Cruz had nothing.

But even with nothing, she fought hard for every spot she rose.

It was……

Impressive. 

Natalie found herself holding her breath as the race neared to end.  
Cruz in second place. Challenging for the win. The numbers and facts screaming. Impossible! Yet she was seeing it with her own eyes. 

Than Cruz getting pinned. 

Natalie’s heart banged in her chest. The odds not boding well. 

And then there it was.

The most amazing thing Natalie had ever seen. 

Cruz flipping over Storm.

Seconds later crossing the line to win.

It was beautiful.

Cruz was beautiful. Amazing!!!

It was a heck of a win.

All the facts and numbers in the world could not explain what had just happened. Natalie had always paid little mind to the lower percentage. They always seemed to be unworthy her time. 

But this. This right here. She was sure was worth more value than she had given it.

As Cruz did donuts for the fans. Natalie had to pull away. She had a job to do in a few. Trying to explain what just happened.

But…

If she could. Even with the low numbers, She wanted to talk to Cruz. At the least congratulate her on her win. Maybe talked to her. Who knows where that could lead. Natalie hoped it was somewhere surprising.


End file.
